


Deadlights

by orphan_account



Series: Losers Oneshots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix-It, I Cant kill eddie, M/M, Other losers mentioned - Freeform, Stan is still dead but im working on that, r+e, this was born of a wild discontent with how the deadlights were handled in the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie got caught in the deadlights and thought his life was over, and it very nearly was.





	Deadlights

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t realisically believe a story that has Bev lying to the boys for so many years about how they all die. This story revolves around the premise that the deadlights show the future. I may do a continuation of this or a story that has a similar plot but starts earlier in order to fix both of the major character deaths, but I havent decided yet.

The thing that got him about this whole situation is that it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't been a reckless idiot like always, maybe Eddie would still be alive. He saw his friends in danger and reacted instantly with a clever one liner and a wild grin, hitting It in the face with a stray rock. Then, he felt like he was floating, he saw his life flash before his eyes; past, present, and future whizzing by almost too quickly to interpret. The images slowed just enough for Richie to make out the blurry picture of Eddie looming over him, looking overjoyed. Richie was on the ground, rubble pressed to his back, the scent of the air was thick with dust and copper. He was bleeding. His ears were ringing. His attention settled to Eddie who was straddling him. 

“Richie! Wake up! I think I did it! I killed him! I killed the clo-“ ge was cut off by a sick squelching, the spatter of blood onto Richie's face, and Eddie’s big brown eyes widening in shock. All traces of excitement drained from his face as he was swung wildly around the room weakly calling Richies name, until It finally settled on tossing him to the side. 

There was a nauseating thud as Eddie, no- Eddies body hit the floor, then- silence. Richie thought that anything was better than silence, even blood curdling screams of pain, anything to let him know Eddie was still alive. 

Richie’s eyes snapped open and he was suddenly overcome with a sense of deja vu. He saw Eddies blurry face looming above him and blinked. 

“Richie! Wake up! I think I did it! I killed him! I killed the clo-“ this time he was cut off not by the impaling claw of It, but by Richie rolling them both out of the way. 

They were both taken aback by the force, but recovered quickly to look at the place they had been only seconds before. Eddie’s head snapped back to him so quickly, Richie was tempter do make a joke about whiplash and public safety but one look at the shock and terror painted on eddies face had all humor dying in his throat, mouth wired shut. 

“What the Fuck was that, Richie!?” he asked in a tone that only he could manage, somewhere in between a whisper and a strangled shout, punctuating the middle of his sentence. 

Richie tried to find something funny to placate him but just settled on “The deadlights show the future, and now I know how to kill It for real” the resolve evident in his voice. 

Eddie looked like he wanted to question him more but that thought was quickly banished by the sounds of the other Losers calling for them. Richie started running toward the others, but hesitated when he noticed Eddie still stuck in place. He turned and grabbed Eddie by the hand, fixing his best determined face on him with a cry of “Come on, Eds!” Eddie was grumbling about the nickname but trailing him nonetheless, his grip on Richies hand never slacking. They would talk later, but for now they had a demon clown to kill.


End file.
